12:15 Am
by Reina de Chocolate
Summary: Me senté en la entrada, recargado contra la puerta. Este era uno de esos momentos filosóficos que tenía cuando me encontraba solo y en silencio, casi siempre cuando fumaba.


¡Chicos! Los tengo abandonados, perdón. Han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida los últimos 5 meses, pero por ahora todo está tranquilo. Les traigo este One-Shot que publique en mi cuenta de Tumblr (matt-eltodopoderoso-jeevas). Es un blog RP o de Role Play donde pueden hacerle preguntas a Matt o tener conversaciones con él. Es completamente en español, por si alguien gusta seguirme.

Espero y les guste. Con amor, la reina de chocolate.

Era imposible dormir con la opresión en mi pecho. ¿El cigarrillo ya estaba empezando a repercutir? Aún así, no lo dejaría.

De hecho, justo ahora saldría a fumar uno. Los dos brazos de Mello eran el único problema. Se aferraban a mi torso como un niño que le teme a la oscuridad se aferra al único juguete que lo acompaña por las noches. Su cabello no me dejaba ver su cara, pero sabía que hoy dormía en paz, podía sentirlo.

Sonreí al recordar las noches en Wammy cuando había truenos. Mello podía ser y verse intimidante, pero si a algo le temía era a los truenos. Nunca le pregunte el porqué de su miedo cada vez que se escabullía de su habitación a la mía con los dedos en las orejas y el rostro desfigurado por el extenuante ruido que el cielo emitía. La primera vez no supe qué hacía allí, con el tiempo se convirtió en algo normal e incluso las reglas cambiaron. Aquel primer día solo nos miramos hasta que el ruido ceso, pero después me pidió dormir en mi cama. Yo estaba dispuesto a dormir en el suelo, no me importaba, pero él quería que durmiéramos juntos.

En aquel entonces, aquello no significaba nada, ni siquiera nos tocábamos. Yo estaba del lado izquierdo y él en el derecho. Aún era así, pero ahora hacíamos más que tocarnos.

Tome las manos de Mello con especial delicadeza y las _desamarre_ de mi cuerpo. Lo había hecho antes con algunas mujeres, así que no había sido tan difícil. Claro que Mello no era una mujer como aquellas, perdón, un hombre como las otras chicas. De cualquier forma funciono. ¿Esto convertía a Mello en una prostituta? Acabábamos de tener sexo hace unas horas.

-No una muy femenina-

Cubrí mi boca inmediatamente a causa de mi propio comentario. Aún estaba cerca de Mello, no quería despertarlo. Su cara era horrible cuando se despertaba antes de tiempo. Tome la sudadera que estaba cerca de la puerta, tome también los bóxers y me los puse, decidí no ponerme zapatos o calcetines. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, pero no me importo. Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche que descansaba a mi lado derecho y me encontré con al menos 10 diferentes marcas de cigarrillos. Favorita personal, marlboro rojos.

Tome toda la cajetilla y salí de puntillas de la habitación, cruce la sala y llegue a la puerta, gire la perilla lentamente y la puerta cedió. El aire estaba frío, golpeaba mis piernas y cara. Me senté en la entrada, recargado contra la puerta. Este era uno de esos momentos filosóficos que tenía cuando me encontraba solo y en silencio, casi siempre cuando fumaba. Encendí el primero pensando en Mello y cuanto detestaba que yo fumara. Me dije varias veces que lo dejaría, que no volvería a fumar. Después pensé que no iba a cambiar mis maneras si Mello no lo hacía.

Era algo difícil tratar con él, como cuando se enfadaba y se ponía a arrojar cosas y no razonaba ni un poco. Me sentía tentado a cantarle esa canción que escuche en el radio una vez; _Eres tenso y estas de muy mal humor, haces cosas que no entiendo, tienes que calmarte. Y tienes que dejar de gritar cada momento, de patear las cosas que no merecen ser pateadas. Tu locura temporal tiene que remunerar, tu mala energía se use a nuestro favor. No destruyas este ardor, está mal versado. Mírame a los ojos y date cuenta que soy yo._

A veces solo quería golpearlo, pero eso de ninguna forma terminaría bien. En cambio solo le sonreía y lo abrazaba, él me empujaba, pero con el tiempo, el sonido de mi respiración lo calmaba.

Nuestro amor era extraño, era amor apache. Bueno, no tanto así, porque no vivíamos peleando todo el tiempo. Era algo que solo nosotros entendíamos.

Siempre debo estar ahí, siempre debo ayudar a Mello, debo evitar que se vuelva loco, debo evitar que se lastime, debo evitar que se meta en líos_, _debo evitar que se estrese_._ Tal vez parezca que solo estoy allí para verme bien o para complementar el lugar, pero la verdad es que soy más que una simple fachada.

El primero se había acabado, ahora seguía otro y luego otro y otro. Cigarros, sin ustedes moriría.

_Irónico_.


End file.
